Shake it up: In Love With my Best Friend!
by DisneyMfan
Summary: CeCe and Rocky have been friends for a long time but then CeCe Starts feeling akward around Rocky,then Rocky starts feeling the same way. What will happen? Rated M for later chapters. Includes ReCe femslash stuff. Sorry for not updating much. I am having computer problems
1. Chapter 1:

CeCe

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Rocky says, my best friend, entering through the window.

"Hey Rocky "I say quietly. Recently I have been shy around Rocky. I have also found myself thinking about her a lot and I find her sexy.

"Is there something wrong, CeCe?"

"No. We should get to school"

"Ok" Rocky says. On the way to school we pass a shop that we've been told never to go in. John and Jane's Pleasure Shop. I've always wondered, is that a sex shop? Our moms wouldn't have told us that we couldn't go in if it wasn't right?

"Hey Rocky"

"What CeCe?"

"I have you ever wanted to go into John and Jane's Pleasure Shop to see what was in there?"

"Umm, CeCe?" Rocky says in a questioning voice. "We were told not to go in there, until we are 18.

"Come on Rocky. Where your scene of adventure?"

Rocky

"Ok. We will go in. But just in and out" She grabs my hand and we enter together.

"Whoa!" CeCe exclaims

The shop manager approaches us

"W-We didn't mean to- I stammered, until he cut me off

"Let me guess. You girls were told not to enter and you decided to enter."

"Y-yes" I'm still stammering. Think Rocky, think!

"Don't worry!" He says. "We allow minors in here, you could even buy something if you'd like!

"Ok" I say bit shaken up from that

He moves out of the way and I see tons of pictures of naked girls on the walls. The store is bigger than I thought! The shelves are lined with sex toys and porn magazines.

"I think we should come back here after school." CeCe says. "When we have more time"

We walk down the street in silence.

"I might want to buy something there." CeCe says nervously.

"What if your mom sees what you bought? I say.

"I'll just hide it somewhere where she won't look." CeCe replies. "I got kind of horny in there"

I'm not willing to admit, but I got kind of horny in there to.


	2. Chapter 2: The shop

**CeCe**

After school I meet up with Rocky. "Are you ready to go?" I ask Rocky

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to that sex shop again." She whispers in my ear

"Ok, I'll just go in on my own then. You can wait outside."

...

"Ok, be back in a few minutes." I say cheerfully

"Ok. But if you're not I'm calling the police!" Rocky says to me. She sounds angry

I enter the sex store and the manger greets me.

"Hello again!" He says "Where is your friend?"

"Oh. She is waiting outside for me. She doesn't want to get caught with a sex toy. She is a goody two shoes" I walk around the store and look at all the sex toys. There is so many to choose from I can't decide!

**Rocky**

"Where the fuck is that girl" I whisper. I rarely sware, and CeCe seems to be the only one who can make me sware. I should go in and check on her. But if I do will she make me buy a sex toy? I decide to enter

The manager greets me. "So you've decided two come in?

"I-I'm just in here too check on my friend. W-where is she?" I stammer looking at the pictures of the naked girls.

"She's in isle seven"

I walk down to isle seven. I'll of the sex toys and magazines are making me so horny!

"CeCe!" I yell. "What's taking you so long" when I get to isle seven I see CeCe is looking at a bunch of dildos. She has a hand in her pants. She looks up at me and blushes.

"You said you call the police" she says trying to distract me from where her hand is.

"Why are you taking so long?" I ask her

"I can't decide what to get" She says as she pulls her hand out of her pants.

"Well I see you've narrowed it down to dildos" I say slightly annoyed.

"I can't choose what colour or size to get"

I look around at the dildos she could buy

"Someone looks interested." CeCe teases me. I realize I'm touching myself. "How about you get one"

"No. I couldn't. My mom would kill me if she found out I was in here."

CeCe grabs two from the shelf. "Why are you getting two?" I ask

"One for me and one for you" She replies

"But I said I didn't want one!" I remind her

"Come one Rocky. I know you want one." She places the package in my hand. She walks out of the isle. I realize how sexy she looks. "You coming Rocky?"

"Yah. I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3:

**Rocky**

We go up to the cash register and we get our stuff ringed in.

"Have a nice day!" He says as we exit.

"CeCe, how are we not going to get caught if we take the packages home!" I say loudly

"Easy." She says "We just unpackage them right here and throw the package in the garbage!"

"Ok. But I still don't want to do this."

**CeCe**

We are finally at home! Flynn was home sick today and he was left alone. I don't think that was a good idea, but when we come home everything is still where it should be.

"Ok Rocky. Go to your room and go hide your toy." She leaves. I pull my dildo from my pocket and look at it. It's blue with a green head. "I should play with it" I think. I slowly remove my jeans and my wet panties. I rub myself with the tip of the dildo. "Ohh" I moan. I place it against my pussy hole and shove it in. I let out a loud scream. Quickly pull it out and pull up my pants.

"Are you ok!" She says while she enters thought the window

"I'm ok. Umm… I need to hide my toy!" I run to my room and hide the toy under my pillow. I come back and Rocky and I watch TV. When the show we were watching was over I had an idea. I enter and number that I know off by heart that has porn. The screen shows a blonde with a purple dildo.

"CeCe what are you doing? What happens if we get caught with this channel on? " Rocky says

"Don't worry, Rocky we won't get caught." I say. Before I know it I'm rubbing my pussy again. I see Rocky touching herself but she's trying to resist. "Go ahead Rocky" She resists a little while longer before finally giving in. It's getting close to when my mom comes home so I change the channel back. My mom comes home and Rocky leaves shortly after. While I'm eating dinner I find myself thinking about Rocky again. I remember how she was looking at me in the store when we were about to leave. I'm just in an awkward stage in my life. It will pass.

…

Shortly after my mom goes to bed I take my pajamas off. I take my dildo and rub my pussy with it. I moan, there's too much pleaser not to, but I make sure my mom can hear. I put it in slowly and begin to thrust. "Mmm… I it feels so good" I half whisper half moan to myself. I remove to dildo and lick it. Part of me says gross. I wonder if this is what Rocky's taste like. I begin to fuck myself with the dildo again, this time a bit harder. "Fuck yes!" I moan. I don't get why Rocky wouldn't want to do this! It feels so good! "Ah, Ah, Ahhhh" I moan as I reach orgasm. I don't know how loud I was but no one came to check me so I must have been quiet enough or my mom expects me to masturbate. When I awake my dildo is in between my legs. The orgasm made me so tired that forgot to put the dildo back where it belongs, or put my pajamas back on.


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

**Sorry for being away so much. I will have more time to write more because of winter break. (I was hiding in a bunker wait for the world to end.)**

**CeCe**

"It's only 6:30" I whisper to myself. I pick up my dildo and rub myself with it.

"I wonder what a real one is like." I begin to think about Rocky with a dick and her fucking me. I push the dildo inside and think about Rocky naked. I've only ever seen her naked in showers after gym class.

"Ohh..." I begin to moan. I fuck myself harder. "Ahhh…" I moan loudly.

"CeCe are you ok?" My mom yells.

"Yes mom" I fuck myself slower and hold back my moans. "Fuck yes" I whisper to myself. I need to tell Rocky how good this feels.

**Rocky**

I jolt awake. It's not time to wake up yet. I was having a dream about CeCe and having sex with her. I'm so horny right now. I take the dildo from under my pillow. "No, I shouldn't." I put the dildo under my pillow again. I pull my pants down and rub my vagina and think about CeCe. I'm so in love with her right now. I want to fuck her so badly. But I can't tell her that. I get a text message from CeCe. "Cum over im so bored." The way she spelt come disturbs me.

**CeCe**

I lay in bed waiting for Rocky to come. I lightly pleasure myself until I realize that I need to put clothes on. I get up to look for clothes. As soon as I uncover myself Rocky opens the door.

"Hey hey…hey…" Her eyes widen as she sees me naked. I can't think straight. I'm frozen in fear and the first thing I can think of is kissing Rocky. I walk up to her and kiss her. At first she resists but she eventually gives in and kisses harder.

"Rocky" I say breathlessly.

"Yeah CeCe?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too" I push her onto the bed and get on top of her.

"CeCe what are you doing?" I kiss her and lift up her shirt.

"CeCe, Stop!" She's trying to pull her shirt back down. I hold her hands back and kiss her stomach. She pushes me off and takes her shirt off. I unhook her bra and touch her breasts. I rub her nipples and suck on them.

"CeCe…" I lay down and she gets on top of me. She removes her pants and her panties.

"Let me lick that chocolate pussy." I say. She sits on the other side of the bed and spreads her legs.

"Go ahead" I lick her pussy gently.

"Harder CeCe!" I lick harder. I begin to finger her, adding two more fingers along the way. She gets up and grabs her dildo from her pants.

"Are you ready for that?" I ask. Her response is putting the dildo against her pussy hole. She pushes it in slowly and begins to bleed.

"Rocky are you ok?!" I ask worried.

"Yeah CeCe. It's supposed to happen." I look in the panties I was wearing when I fucked myself quickly. They have a blood stain in them.

"Oh." She puts her clothes back on.

"Let's wait until after school to have sex" She says with my panties in her hand.

**I wasn't hiding in a bunker. I was just doing anything but write.**


	5. Chapter 5: After School

**This chapter begins after school. The moment you have be waiting for since chapter 4 (last chapter). **

**CeCe**

I enter my apartment and head straight to my room with Rocky. I take of Rocky's shirt and pull down her pants she does the same for me. Rocky kisses me while she unhooks my bra. She sucks my nipples.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need a strap-on." Rocky pulls off my panties and licks me.

"We will get one as soon as you shave." She licks my pussy and works her way inside with her tongue. I can't believe Rocky is doing this. She lies on the bed and I get on top of her passionately kissing. I finger fuck her so hard.

"Fuck yes... Harder CeCe!" She yells loudly. I put two fingers in and kiss her.

"More CeCe…" She is moaning loudly. I pick up her dildo.

"Is this the more you are looking for?" I begin to fuck her hard with the dildo.

"CeCe I'm so close." I give her the dildo and she sucks on it while I lick her pussy.

"Fuck yes CeCe! Ohhh…" She moans as she cums. She gets up and I sit were was.

"My turn." I say joyfully.

"Ok CeCe." Begins to lick my pussy and then fucks me with my dildo.

"Yes Rocky!" I moan loudly. I feel like I'm in heaven. I fucking love this. Everything around me swirls and I pass out from pleasure.

**Rocky**

CeCe passes out. I knew this was a bad idea. She couldn't take all that pleasure. I hope she wakes up before her mom gets home.

**BOLD TEXT. **


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**CeCe**

I wake up to Rocky fucking herself with her dildo.

"Rocky, How long was I out?" Is the first thing I say.

"CeCe! You're awake!" She hugs me and I hug her back. "You were out for about half an hour." She removes the dildo from her pussy and pulls her pants up.

"You should put some clothes before you mom gets home." I look down myself and realize I'm naked. I completely forgot we were having sex. I put on my clothes we head down stairs. My mom should be home at any minute. I look at Rocky and she is lightly rubbing herself.

"Stand up, Rocky" She stands up and looks at me puzzled. I pull her pants down and lick her pussy.

"You taste so good Rocky." I put my tongue in her pussy and begin to thrust.

"Yes CeCe…" She moans. I go faster hoping for her to reach orgasm before my mom comes home. She cums and I kiss her passionately.

"That was great CeCe" She kisses me back and pulls up her pants. I begin to think about doing more than just this and maybe get some more toys. My mom gets home about ten minutes after I made Rocky cum.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi mom." She looks at Rocky who has fell asleep

"Rocky!" I snap my fingers beside her ears

"What!" She jolts up.

"You fell asleep." My mom says. "I wonder why?" She looks at me like at me did something wrong.

"I should go home." Rocky leaves and my mom looks at me.

"CeCe did you by any chance get a dildo from that store I told you never to go in?"

"Umm… No, I never went in there." I sound like I'm lying

"Then why did I find a dildo under your pillow?" My mouth goes dry and I can't say anything. "You are going to get a punishment for this." She handcuffs me and leads me to her room. She pushes me and I'm leaning against the bed with my butt sticking up in the air. **(Spanking straight ahead)** She smacks me once hard in the ass.

"OW!" I cry out. The pain hurts me so much but it is pleasuring at the same time.

SMACK. She does it again. SMACK. She picks up a paddle and smacks me more. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I'm so wet right now.

"I see you like this." She says. Oh gosh. She smacks my ass with something that feels like a dildo. She then puts it in my face and I realize that it's a big dildo. It's like 8 inches! And it's thick too! Is she going to fuck me with that?! She then puts it against my pussy hole and slowly puts it in.

"UH… Uh... UH…" I moan louder with every inch she puts in. She has the whole thing in me now and she begins the fuck. She starts out slowly and she twists it, adding to the pleasure.

"You like that CeCe? What to go faster?" She asks. I have no chance to answer before she is fucking me harder. She puts it in almost all the way and stops.

"Don't turn around." She says. She begins to touch my asshole. She has lube. She begins to finger my ass and fucks me with the dildo at the same time.

"You're not going to put that in my ass now, are you?" She spanks me one more time.

"No I'm not, and don't use that kind of language!" She fucks me harder and fingers me in the ass with two fingers. I'm so close to orgasm.

"Mom, I going to cum!" I scream. She fucks me with the dildo even harder and I climax all over it. She then puts her fingers in my mouth and makes me taste my ass. Then she smacks my ass and gives me the dildo.

"Keep it" She says. "And get out of my room." I lick my juices off of the dildo. Man do I ever taste good! I put the dildo under my pillow and lie down to recover from all that action.


	7. Chapter 7: More toys

**CeCe**

I lie in my room for a while. I get a text and don't bother checking it. I eventually get up and check it. Rocky is asking to come over, or as she puts it "Cum over." I get dressed and Rocky enters the room.

"What happened while I was gone?" She asks. I tell her about what happened with my mom.

"…and then I got this!" I pull out the large dildo. Rocky stares at it in disbelief.

"Your mom gave you that?!" She rubs her hand up and down it.

"Yep." I say. She pulls her pants off

"Well let me try it!" I gladly give to her and she looks at it like she's wondering if it will fit. She gets in a doggy style position and tells me to fuck her with it. I put it in and she moans louder with ever inch I put in.

"Uh…Yes…CeCe…" She moans. I begin to thrust and she thrusts with it. I stop thrusting and lick her ass.

"Whoa, CeCe! Where did you learn that!?" I fuck her more and say

"I just thought of it. Did you like it?" I lick her again just to savor the taste again in case she says no. She pushes her ass towards me and I take that as a yes. I like her ass moving my tongue over it.

"Let's go to the store and get some more toys" I say. She puts her pants back on and we leave my house towards the shop. We enter the shop and a girl is at the register. She looks at us wondering if we are over 18. We go into the shop and look for some things that we should get. I get a strap-on and some lube. We go up the register and she rigs are stuff in. When we leave we realize that we still got the discount. (Remember?)

"She must have been told who we are" Rocky says. At least we are getting things cheaper here. I look across the street there is a "prostitute training" as it says on the window. Rocky pulls on my arm.

"Come on CeCe let's go home." We talk about things that happened in school this week. We enter my house and Rocky goes home to eat. Well I'm eating I get wet at the thought of Rocky fucking me with the strap-on. Flynn keeps looking at me weirdly well touch myself. By the time I finish I'm soaking wet. I get up and Flynn snickers

"I didn't wet myself" I say angry with him. He gets a sly smile on his face.

"Well not in that way." He says still snickering. "I also know what you do with Rocky and what happened with mom today." He gets up from the table and smacks my ass. He's probably going to fantasize about that in his room.

"That little asshole!" I whisper. I lie in my room and rub my pussy and finger fuck myself. I fantasize about using the strap-on to fuck Rocky. I want to take advantage of her so bad. But I couldn't, could I? I mean would she let me do that kind of things to her? I don't know but I guess I should think about it only in my head for now. Rocky and I need to rest today because we have Shake It Up Chicago tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Rocky over CeCe

… After dancing on Shake It Up Chicago…

Me and Rocky enter my apartment.

"So what should we do?" She asks. I think about my thoughts of dominating her. I kiss her and she slides her hand under my shirt and plays with my nipple. She pulls away.

"CeCe. We should do this in your room. Before anyone gets home." I begin to think about dominating her again. "CeCe! Pay attention!"

"S-Sorry Rocky. I was just thinking about something else" I grab her hand and we walk to my room. I pull off my top and she grabs my breasts. She rubs my nipples while I slither my tongue in her mouth. She pulls away and pushes me onto the bed. She kisses my breasts and works her way down. She pulls down my pants and kisses my panties.

"Rocky, stop teasing and lick me!"

"Getting a bit impatient are we?" She smiles at me and pulls my panties off. She licks my pussy and wiggles her tongue in. I shiver.

"Oh, Rocky!" I moan. She pulls down her pants and takes her panties off to.

"Now it's my turn" She has a sly smile. I begin to get up and she pushes me down.

"You won't be needing to do that." She get up and she puts her pussy right in my face.

"What are you-" And she sits on my face.

"Come on CeCe, Lick it!" I flick my tongue over her pussy and she pushes harder. I try to speak but all I can do is moan. I try to get away but Rocky just keeps telling me to lick. I lift my arms up and play with her nipples

"Oh yes CeCe, YES!" She almost yells. "CeCe I'm gonna cuuuuum" She screams. "Oh yes. Yes CeCe." Her fluid come out of her vagina and I go to spit it out. She grabs me makes sure I don't spit.

"Oh no you don't" She looks into my eyes. "Swallow it CeCe." I do as she says. It's like she was reading my mind. I wanted to dominate her, but she dominated me. She kisses me.

"Was that fun, CeCe" She asks.

"Uhh… Yeah?" I say a bit confused.

"Get on your hands and knees"

"What why?!"

"No questions." She pushes me my hands and knee and fingers me from behind. She hits a spot in my vagina that makes me shiver. I think it's called a G-Spot I wasn't paying attention in health class.

"Let's have some fun." She smirks in an evil way. I feel her hand on my ass, then she lifts it off and then she smacks me hard in the ass.

"Rocky?" Smack! "What are you doing!" Smack!

"What I've wanted to do every time you drag me into your stupid ideas." Smack! I try to struggle away but she smacks harder.

"Stay down, CeCe!" She says. She smacks my ass with a dildo. I feel the first inch slide into my vagina then she pulls back out. Then two inches, then three. Then She shoves the whole thing in and then twists it around.

"Omygosh Rocky I'm gonna cum!" I jolt my hips and she puts it in as deep as she can. I cum on the dildo. Rocky pulls it out.

"Now lick it CeCe, lick it" I do has she says. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes Rocky, I love it."

"And we'll have more fun tomorrow." She smiles and winks at me and then walks out of my room. Then I realized Rocky dominated me. And I kinda liked it


	9. Chapter 9: CeCe tries anal

YES I AM HERE!

Flynn walks into my room while I'm still naked. I jump up on my bed and cover myself up

"Flynn you little pervert!" He has a big smile on his face.

"Why did Rocky just walk out of your room naked?" He asks.

"Like you need an explanation." I say annoyed. "Now get out!" I get up and I hear the door open but not close.

"Your ass is red. Did somebody get a spanking?" He teases.

"Get the hell out of my room Flynn!" I scream at him. He runs from my room to his. I lie back down and think about what Rocky said. "We'll have more fun tomorrow." She might punish me some more. I liked it, but I want to be in control next time. I'm wet already again. Rocky has already left. I could get Flynn to please me but… Why I am even thinking about that?! That is disgusting! I find my finger spreading my pussy lips. I push my fingers in. I moan lightly. I see the door peak open slightly and Flynn is there. I hear him masturbating. I get up and close the door. I hear him walking away but he is still masturbating. I still on my bed and rub my ass with the tip of the dildo. I wonder how it feels in there? I push it in slightly. OW IT HURTS! Fuck. How the fuck do people like this. Maybe I should try something smaller? I wiggle my finger into my ass. This still hurts. Maybe if it was wet? I should shower. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on.

"Can I come in?" I hear Flynn say.

"No, Fuck off." He opens the door anyways. "Flynn get the fuck out!" I yell at him. He runs like the little pussy he is. I turn the water on and get in the shower. I bend over and rub my ass with my finger while the water runs over it. I push my finger in slightly. Oh! This feels good! I push my finger in deeper. It still hurts slightly but it feels good too. I kind of like this!

End of Chapter 9

BTW

Do you watch NHL?

Who are you cheering for?

If no, sorry for asking, I am Canadian so I watch hockey.

And no. It's not snowing.


End file.
